WAR
by Alsheon
Summary: It's all started at a certain nice day where the alliance summons each of the club's captains and god players. The Alliance wished to make a new event "WAR" is the name an acronym for War And Romance. Setting like a real war, the pros forced to joined the troublesome event. The goal is to conquer everything... But in the middle of "war" will there really be a "romance"? ALL/Ye


**Happy Birthday TO ME! Yeah people! November 8th is my birthday, so I resolved to update many fics on this day just for the sake of appearance. Hey! It's monday and I'm depressed because my birthday fell on this day...**

 **I don't know people, a little '"Happy birthday"would make me happy for sure!**

 **This one is rather CRACK! Because my head is a bit... Wacko right now.**

 **And hey! I want to write less-serious fanfics once in a while so no flame! It's not like flaming hurt my heart (well, a bit) but it's simply a waste of space...**

* * *

War (such a simple name!)

Pairings: it's crack... What else? AllYe of course

Tags: War, slight!Self-insert, Everyone wants a piece of Ye Xiu, messy, CRACK FIC!

Timeline!: Before the novel starts. Hence there would be switch between Ye Qiu and Ye Xiu but you got the gist.

Warning: As always... Grammar and Typos

Disclaimer: The King's Avatar belongs to Butterfly Blue. I only owned Cai Lin.

War

* * *

Ye Xiu simply doesn't know _how_ exactly it become like this. He once again oversaw the whole battlefield and glanced to his watch, It's still need a very long time for this to ends.

"F*CK! You trick us you motherf*cker! Die!"

"Pretend no more, you son of a b***h! You're a spy don't you!? Kick him out and kill him!"

"BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! FUAHAHAHA!"

"ACTUALLY I'M A SPY M*THERF*¢+3RS!"

"GASP! How could you!"

"Die! Die! Die!"

"Fuahaha, I'm the weakest of the four heavenly kings! The others won't let you off easily! God above blessed us, you're gonna be destroyed for sure!"

"Wait, we can't loot here?! Damn!"

Ye Xiu facepalmed, just exactly why they're here again?

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

It's all started at a certain nice day where the alliance summons each of the club's captains and god players. Although having a bad feeling on what's this about, everyone obeyed the summon for the sake to not be fined.

They expected it to be another boring lectures or meeting that filled with 30% opening, greeting, and nonsense pleasantries, 20% prelude to the problems, 10% problems, 10% they asked the players about the best way to solve it, finally 30% the alliance solve it themselves.

But the female official the alliance pointed to be the chairwoman for the meeting is surprisingly direct.

"Greetings everyone! We, Alliance, welcome you splendidly. I'm Cai Lin, in charge for giving you information about the latest decision of the alliance," The girl is only sixteen or seventeen at best from her tone, she wore no makeup hence did not cover any of her youthful aura.

"Oh no..." everyone groaned.

"You're still young, girl. Why the alliance picks you?" Ye Xiu asked.

"I'm an intern, The Alliance is short of people right now because a certain things that I will told you all," Cai Lin clasped happily.

"Is this another rule for me?! Don't tell me speechbubbles are forbidden now?!" Huang Shaotian jumped and put his hands on the head of the one in front of him, which is Ye Xiu.

"No. It's about a new real life event, we officially named it War And Romance, we could shorten in to be WAR," Cai Lin said straight to the point, almost too bluntly but no one cares.

"War?!" Everyone stared at the young girl incredulously.

"Yes! The upper echelons had think it over and decide it is one of the best way to promote our beloved Glory aside of the All-stars weekend and the official tournament." Cai Lin exclaimed happily, no one sure if she'a happy for a possibly new real life event as a fan or because the chance to gain more money...

Cai Lin fervently explained the whole things thoroughly none is spared. The players nodded understandingly muttering 'I see..'

"So, this event will require players from game who are willing?" Ye Xiu tilted his head and furrowed his brows. What a scam! The Alliance's upper echelons are all sly and shameless! This is certainly a joke, what 'Who are willing'? The real question is that 'Who are not willing'! No one would refuse to be a part of event where their idols are in! Heck they would even pay for it!

Think it over, if this were to happens, The Alliance got the money, They'll have the manpowers but they won't waste any yuan for those 'Cannon fodders'.

Ye Xiu narrowed his eyes, _"Swindlers! They are swindlers!"_ Ye Xiu despisingly thought.

Behind him The divine apostle of Shamelessness, Huang Shaotian, also knitted his brows, "Um, 'Those who are willing' let's just say... What benefits they got from the alliance?" he asked, leaning his elbows on Ye Xiu's shoulder as he inquired from behind the couch, yeah, they're holding the meeting in the lazying area.

"Ah, that's... A set of orange equipment for the chosen five. The winning guild will get a piece of purple equipment for those who survive till that time, whilst the rest will get one piece of green equipments suited for their class..." Cai Lin professionally answered while heatedly stared at Ye Xiu and Huang Shaotian baffling the two god players. Huang Shaotian straightened under the stare and immadiately baffled as disappointment filled Cai Lin's eyes.

Huang Shaotian then exchanged a glance with Ye Xiu, they could see the incredulity in each other's eyes, _"Swindlers! The Alliance is shameless!"_ They shared a thought. It took skills to be acknowledged as 'shameless' before the divine apostle and god of shamelessness like them.

"This will turn to guild war right? What about those who have few players?" Xiao Shiqin piped up, innocent concern and anxiety filled his eyes. The Thunderclap's guild in the game immensely paled to the others.

"That's true!" Chu Yunxiu agreed.

"No problem! Each guild is only allowed to have One thousand and five hundred players. Otherwise it will be too cramped!" Cai Lin happily elaborated.

Chu Yunxiu frowned, she's clear of the disparity even if it's limited to that numbers. Big guilds mean more good players, vice versa, Small guilds mean fewer good players...

"This... Wouldn't us, from the small and weak guilds be at disadvantage?" Sun Xiang voiced up unwillingly, he might be unwittingly confident but he can't be confident in his own guild's strength.

"At this kind of event. Aren't the teams with Master Tactician in it have much more advantage?" Wang Jiexi voiced out his displeasure as he glance to the four Master Tacticians who all regally sitting on the soft couches with a tea cup in hand.

"I agree," Cai Lin nodded along with the rest, "But this event encourage players to venture with strategies and strengthen their awareness!" she answered evenly.

"So that means... It's our bussiness to care right?" Zhang Jiale grumbled pityfully at the side.

"The ones at most advantage would be Blue Rain, Tyranny and Excellent Era," Li Xuan crossed his arms and warily glanced to the said guilds' Master Tacticians. Xiao Shiqin had players disadvantage so he's omitted.

Four Master Tacticians glanced to each others, a spark and seriousness fled amongst them.

Ye Xiu chuckled, "Against these kids, I felt a bit bad for going in between them as the only one from the older generation," Ye Xiu's eyes twinkled with mirth but who know what he's really thinking inside?

"Senior Ye Qiu is too polite," Xiao Shiqin pleasantly threw some pleasantry.

Zhang Xinjie stayed silent, sipping his warm tea. It was rather Han Wenqing who scoffed disdainfully.

"Ye Qiu, is that a provocation? If you want an older opponent, there's still me." Han Wenqing stated in his usual icy cold tone. Cai Lin stragely grinned at that whilst dubiously glanced at Ye Qiu and Han Wenqing.

Ye Xiu chuckled, "Of course, how could I forget about you?" He cheekily remarked. The female intern covers up a giggle but Chu Yunxiu notices her attitude and starts to suspect something.

"From your words, are you looking down on the younger generation?!" Huang Shaotian exclaimed and indignantly grabbed Ye Xiu's shoulder, shaking it annoyedly.

"No, of course no." Ye Xiu denied. "It's just I marvelled my fortune now that Old Wei Chen is not in the bussiness anymore." Ye Xiu sincerely stated.

The older generation players, who had already playing professionally since the first and second season, went silent. They glanced to Yu Wenzhou who are still maintaining his calm and reverent smile. Amongst the old players, who doesn't know that Wei Chen is one of a kind teacher? Not only one, he brought _two_ gods to their places now.

If Huang Shaotian is teached how to seize the smallest opportunity and how to be more shameless, Yu Wenzhou inheritted Wei Chen's terrifying point that is, tactics that always centered in making a hole in the enemy's defense. But whereas this teacher-student's tactics were well rounded like that, Wei Chen's tactics are much more shameless to the point making other helpless.

In the old days of Glory, whenever it was the time Blue Rain vs Excellent Era, everyone would drop anything in their hands, grab a popcorn and sit back to watch the show. Although the outcome would always Blue Rain being supressed, the brilliant show of strategies and counter tactics had always left everyone feeling their IQ increased quite a bit.

One had to know how Ye Qiu complained about being lonely in the third season after his fellow genius tactician had retired. (Resulting in many jealousies from everyone and many inconvenience to Wei Chen)

"You all free to do anything in the battlefield" Cai Lin suddenly piped up again, "like placing spies whatsoever... After all, all fair in love and _war_ ," the young intern smirked wickedly as she stared to the Four Master Tacticians. Everyone gulped.

The Four Tacticians' eyes gleamed. Xiao Shiqin readjusted his glasses using the motion to cover the smile on his lips. Zhang Xinjie cupped his fists in front of his lips, the glint within his eyes tinted with twisted delight. Yu Wenzhou lowered his head to sip his tea, his lips curled into a thoughtful smirk. Whereas Ye Xiu, he openly smirked to the female intern.

"Now, _that's_ interesting." Ye Xiu remarked.

Zhou Zekai shifted, "All fair..." he mumbled weakly.

"A setting like a real war..." Han Wenqing said full of interest.

"Sounds interesting," Li Xuan smirked.

Seeing their excitement Cai Lin grew even more confident, "The Event would be held two weeks after. A week later is the official announcement. And... To maintain the special feeling, the event will only last for a day." Cai Lin clapped her hands.

"Wait,... A day?! Doesn't that means..." Zhang Jiale knitted his brows.

"Yup!" Cai Lin piped up, "AN ALL SCALE WAR!" She declared. Everyone gawked at her.

"All scale!?" They exclaimed.

"Yes! Our researcher had made the map for the battlefield. The players from inside the game could be gathered in one location and a teleportation array would transport them to the map." Cai Lin nodded excitedly.

"The objective is to conquer everything! Therefore everyone please prepare yourselves and troops nicely!" Cai Lin declared one last time before bidding her goodbye and left the room.

After the young intern left everyone glanced at each others.

"Heard it alright?" Fang Rui said. Everyone smirked an agreement flashed to play as dirty as possible, after all... _All fair._

* * *

The war took a more chaotic return because of that 'motto'

Half baked alliances ( _"Damn! That Blue Rain pissed me off! Misty Castle let's made an alliance." ~ "We already tried Samsara, Blue Rain, and Excellent Era, which we should troll-err allied ourselves to now?" ~"You know... My girlfriend is in Excellent Era, let's make an alliance with them!")_

Sudden betrayals ( _"You know what? Let's forget this, I think it's better for us to break up!" ~ "You f*cker! You cheat on me! Die!" ~"Actually... I like Zhou Zekai more than Huang Shaotian" "Gasp! Kill that wench! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! To think out of all people it should be Zhou Zekai! F*ck you Zhou Zekai! We're not done yet!")_

Spies exposition _(Blue Rain Spy: "Actually I'm a spy! I'm from Tyranny!"-Tiny Herb: F*ck Tyranny! ~ Thunderclap spy: "Yes, I'm a spy from Thousand Blossoms!" ~ "You b*tch! You're a spy don't you?! "That's right! So what? Fuahahaha!")_

Traps are set in random places heck even the camps have so many of it (Thanks to Fang Rui's shamelessness).

Colourful fireworks-like skills are exploding here and fhere (Zhang Jiale couldn't supress his excitement and so were his fans.)

Shouts, uncensored curses and threats are thrown like water streams. Be it via voice or speechbubbles. Speaking of speechbubbles Huang Shaotian littered the battlefield trailling wherever he goes accompanied by his annoying voice of course.

"This is ridiculous..." One Autumn Leaf stood in the middle of protective circle of Excellent Dynasty's guild members. By the way, Excellent Era just broke off the alliance between them and Samsara as a spy from Tiny Herb lied that Excellent Era is colliding with Blue Rain to bring down Samsara... Complicated? Tell that to those sly and complex-minded players whose heads filled with many schemes.

Ye Xiu directed One Autumn Leaf's line of sight to the divine-like cleric in the distance, completely guarded with so many deffense. "Zhang Xinjie! Out from the defense and face me! We'll fight now!" Ye Xiu shouted provocatively with cheeky tone.

Immovable Mountain disdainfully looked at One Autumn Leaf and snorted ellegantly, "That's captain Han's job. Not mine." Zhang Xinjie stated, before turning to his troops.

"Team One retreat to the left. Team four advance and shield," Zhang Xinjie commanded.

"Team two move to the left, clerics watch out and heal. Team two retreat three squares. Team five advance and use provoke," Ye Xiu also instructed to his troops.

*Swooosh!* beams of light flashed in a blurr, landing right in between Ye Xiu's and Zhang Xinjie's troops. One closer look and you can see the battle between flashy style and magician style, who else aside Zhang Jiale and Wang Jiexi?

Both avatars landed and simultaneously threw a skill at each other.

"Grab them!"

"Attack!" Ye Xiu and Zhang Xinjie ordered instantly. When Wang Jiexi and Zhang Jiale heard the dreaded voices of Master Tacticians, they quickly passed a silent agreement to continue at another place and immadiately fled on opposite directions.

Ye Xiu laughed at their decisiveness to fled after hearing the tacticians' voices. "Don't you think it's funny?" Ye Xiu turned One Autumn Leaf back at Immovable Mountain. Completely pleased with his power as a tactician in this war. Zhang Xinjie helplessly shook his head.

"Ye Qiu!" At this moment, the most dreaded voice in this war shouted out, every players who heard it felt their scalps go numb and their ears become itchy. A blurr of blue flashed like a lightning and Ye Xiu groaned, slapping his palm across his face tiredly.

Troubling Rain dazzlingly stood there waving his sword grandly toward One Autumn Leaf's way. This brother had unceasingly chase after One Autumn Leaf the moment they met in the battlefield, dumping his duty as Blue Rain's general to actively create trouble and trail after Ye Xiu who in turn actively avoids him like plague.

"PK! PK! PK! Let's PK! Let's PK-ing in front of everyone!" Huang Shaotian proposed excitedly, above Troubling Rain, numerous speechbubbles popped up shouting "PK!" unceasingly.

"I'm busy." Ye Xiu, as always, straighly refused but as always the Sword Saint won't take no for an answer.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! PK! PK! PK! PK! PK!" Huang Shaotian urged but Ye Xiu turned One Autumn Leaf to face the other way as if not hearing the endless urgings. Excellent Era's players heatfully stared at the aloof figure of their god in reverence, such a detachment and dismisal as expected of god Ye!

"C'mon! Don't be a boring Tactician and go out often!" Huang Shaotian make Troubling Rain do some provocative gestures.

"Zhang Xinjie! What do you say, come out!" Ye Xiu instead shouted for the other guild's tactician who rolled his eyes at Ye Xiu's cheeky provocation.

"Don't drag me on your problem senior Ye..." Zhang Xinjie sighed helplessly and slipped to his usual politeness of a junior being bullied. In this case Ye Xiu is certainly wanting to drag him along.

"You scum! I wasn't talking about him and you know that!" Huang Shaotian almost stomp his feet in anger at Ye Xiu's blantant dismisal.

"Then... Yu Wenzhou! Blue Rain's Yu Wenzhou, Huang Shaotian stated that you're boring!" Ye Xiu shamelessly threw the direction off again. At the distance Yu Wenzhou faintly heard him and helplessly shook his head.

"Bastard! I was talking about you! Get out here and fight! You're a god in your team, act like it and fight!" Huang Shaotian cursed.

After instructing one of his troop Ye Xiu sighed. "Sadly, like little Xiao, I don't have a captain to support me ah," Ye Xiu lamented, directly insulting the two vice captains. Zhang Xinjie's brows twitched and a ticked mark appeared on Huang Shaotian's temple.

Although the vice captains feel insulted it didn't mess their line of thought at all. One Autumn Leaf raised his spear and swung it horizontally with a streak of green light, effectively cancelling Troubling Rain's sneak attack that he launched just after Ye Xiu finished his insult.

Huang Shaotian gasped, "Oh no, oh no, You figured me out! What should I do, ah!?" Huang Shaotian lamented dramatically, making it seems like he's in a really dire situation. The more unexperienced players instantly thought he's on the losing side.

But how could Ye Qiu, the senior of shamelessness that even made "The forsaken old bandit god of shamelessness", Wei Chen, felt inferior, deceived by that measly trick? Ye Xiu keep his guard and pace, dodging and guarding before he finally found a chance and push back Troubling Rain abruptly.

Troubling Rain did not deter at all and quickly recovered. But the moment he directed his view toward One Autumn Leaf, the Battle God had retreated with his troops perfectly arranged to block Troubling Rain.

Huang Shaotian's eyes twitched, "Ye Qiu! Come back hereeee!" Huang Shaotian yelled but One Autumn Leaf did not slow down at all in his fleeing.

"Yu Wenzhou! Blue Rain's Yu Wenzhou! Control your crazy general, ditching his troops for personal reason how shameful! You ought to punish him as a captain!" Ye Xiu shouted out to Blue Rain's side in tattle tale. Yu Wenzhou simply laughed and continue arranging his troops to prepare an attack toward Xiao Shiqin's troops which allied to Chu Yunxiu's troops.

"Shameless!" Huang Shaotian yelled.

"Men are so noisy..." at the distance, Chu Yunxiu displeasedly watched the game of cat and mouse together with Xiao Shiqin whose attention is to arrange his troops. So far, their alliance is one of the oldest... Actually the oldest, Thousand Blossoms* just broke off their alliance from Tyranny and move to ally themselves with Blue Rain.

Ye Xiu kept ignoring the chatterbox who is shouting his grievances like no other before Su Mucheng's scream startled him.

"LOOK OUT!" Su Mucheng screamed urgently from the distance. One Autumn Leaf automatically Z-shook in reply, although it's far and possibly unrelated to him. Only to Ye Xiu, Su Mucheng would feel extreme worry.

But Ye Xiu's reaction is wrong as a loud booming sounded and One Autumn Leaf's vision shook wildly. Keeping his calm, Ye Xiu quickly recovered and saw his attacker.

Standing right before One Autumn Leaf is a heroic striker that Ye Xiu recognize in less than a second. Desert Dust.

Wasting no time, Desert Dust immadiately dashed toward the battlemage. Ye Xiu's smile twitched, just when he's barely out of his own protection guards? This old rival of his is really paying a close attention on him.

One Autumn Leaf retreated abruptly, "Control the situation," Ye Xiu commanded to Su Mucheng before swiftly pull a distance and darted away followed by the impatient Han Wenqing. Everyone, be it in game or watching live on real life, could only stared and sighed in reverence. They're really life long rivals.

On the other hand, upon seeing the Battle God he's chasing after is willingly pulled to the side to fight the King of Fighting, the Sword Saint is burning with righteous fury... And jealousy.

"Bastards!" Huang Shaotian cursed and broke out of the blockade meant for him, Troubling Rain tried to chase after the two gods but a satellite beam prevents him beautifully. Huang Shaotian unhesitantly turned to the attacker.

"Move! Su Mucheng!" Huang Shaotian demanded and ruthlessly charge toward the launcher. Su Mucheng tried to persist under the mad Sword Saint's attack but could only stand within three exchanges before Dancing Rain is pushed back and Troubling Rain is out of her range after she recovered.

After Dancing Rain fallen back nothing could obstruct Troubling Rain, he ignored everything and dashed to the old gods battle ground. Ye Xiu and Han Wenqing clearly saw him coming and the fight quickly broke into a three sides fight.

"You! I chased after you yet you chose to fight with Han Wenqing?!" Huang Shaotian yelled in disbelief.

"Situation called for it," Ye Xiu leisurely answered while calculating a way out.

"Move chatterbox," Han Wenqing coldly ordered.

"You guys-!" Huang Shaotian's words got cutted off as One Autumn Leaf suddenly leaped toward Troubling Rain, Troubling Rain parried but who knew One Autumn Leaf actually shifted at the last moment and went past Troubling Rain. Troubling Rain quickly turned back but One Autumn Leadmf quickly blow him away with Falling Flower Palm. Troubling Rain crashed to Desert Dust. Both avatars tumbled down in unsightly manner.

"Shameless!" both victimized players shouted out indignantly to the, once again, fleeing battle god.

Ye Xiu chuckled almost crazily after having trolled the shameless Sword Saint and the old King of Fighting, "All is fair love and _war_!" Ye Xiu shouted out to justify his action sagely.

Having recovered, Huang Shaotian gritted his teeth after hearing the 'righteous' shout, " _Fair..._ huh...". Han Wenqing pulled Desert Dust away to create a distance from the seemingly ready to explode Troubling Rain, and right to Han Wenqing.

"YE QIU!" Huang Shaotian brusquely shouted, "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, YOU BASTARD!" his scream baffled the surrounding players as well the audiences.

"You said it's fair in love and war is it?! Then so BE IT!" Troubling Rain's sword gleamed in purple.

"Captain Yu! Caged Tiger Formation! Please!" Huang Shaotian half-ordered half-pleaded.

Ye Xiu ignored him in favor of fleeing in any case he's not heading toward Blue Rain's side. But who knew a beam of purple light suddenly hitted and filled One Autumn Leaf's view at this moment, Ye Xiu's eyes widened.

"He used his loud voice to covers his skill's sound effect?" in the first place, skills' sound effects are not really an effective judge in this high scale battle field where so many people activated their skills at the same time here and there, added to the voices of thousands, but Huang Shaotian smartly took another precaution against Ye Xiu and activated his skill when shouting.

Ye Xiu clenched his teeth and grinned bitterly, why this little brother likes to bug him? One Autumn Leaf's sight become unsteady and blurry but with a flick, he beautifully recovered mid-air... Or should be, shadow-esque hands grabbed him and dragged him into the the supposed formation, Swoksaar looks exceptionally sly as he's raising his staff focusing in dragging One Autumn Leaf.

*Boom* A pillar of light shooted, effectively cancelling Swosaar's skill, Dancing Rain prettily stood at a high place nearby. This sister have to stand her ground and protect the battle god from afar.

Silently giving Su Mucheng a big applause in his heart, Ye Xiu controlled One Autumn Leaf to flipped mid-air, he could land safely in the outer formation if he fall now.

*bang* *bang* *bang* But reality is not so beautiful as streams of fire bombarded One Autumn Leaf, pushing the hopeless battle god deeper into the formation.

"Shit..." Ye Xiu cursed as he evilly glared to the screen, that stream of fire definitely from Zhang Jiale, Blue Rain's new ally. Ye Xiu's headache grew more severe.

One Autumn Leaf fell right onto the silver plate.

Excellent Era players' hearts grew cold as the dramatic and beautiful struggle ended with their god getting caught. Helplessness washes over them as they suddenly understand the feeling of how your lover being snatched and you can do nothing to prevents it... Wait what?

At this moment a sadistic and villainous laughter resounded, everyone looked at the source of laughter to see Troubling Rain majestically unsheathing his sword (when did he sheathe it back?).

"Give it up! Excellent Era's King, Ye Qiu, had fallen into our Blue Rain's hands!" Huang Shaotian sinisterly declared. His way to reffer to himself changed into an arrogant 'Benwang'*.

"God Ye!"

"God Ye Qiu!"

"Nooo! God Yeeeee!"

"Damn! So shameless! They had team up, three against one!"

"What is Blue Rain thinking?!"

Apparently the normal players did not notice (or simply ignored) Huang Shaotian's sudden nobble-ness (in speech only though).

While in midst of panic and disbelieves, the pros couldn't help but to wonder since when this guilds war turned into nations war? But when they thought how many (fun) noble tittles they could assume, they shrugged it off and support it wholly.

Inside the formation, Ye Xiu recovered One Autumn Leaf and looked around to find Yu Wenzhou, Blue Rain's Tactician as well main general (King), standing there loftily protected from Ye Xiu with multiple player barriers.

"Welcome into the Tiger Cage, Ye Qiu," Yu Wenzhou proudly welcomed.

One Autumn Leaf scanned his surrounding and black lines appeared on Ye Xiu's temple, "This... People is difficult to come in but once inside it's impossible to get out" Ye Xiu immadiately deduced his current situation is second to worst.

"This shameless ganging up formation... Old Wei really teached you guys alot," Ye Xiu said deadpannedly.

Yu Wenzhou chuckled merrily, "Thank you,"

On the other hand, Huang Shaotian is pleased with the attention he gathered, "Excellent Era be our ally! If you're willing, your King's safety is guaranteed!" he arrogantly declared.

"HUANG SHAOTIAAAAAANNNN! YOU SHAMELESS!" Su Mucheng couldn't held in her fury and instantly screamed in rage, she really wants to get out of her player's chamber and locate Huang Shaotian's own chamber to shred him to pieces.

"What are you screaming for Duchess Su Mucheng?" Huang Shaotian loftily sneered.

"Don't you know the golden saying of, 'All fair in love and war'," Huang Shaotian righteously stated, before grinning "in this case... _Love,"_

Everyone blinked at Huang Shaotian's last sentence, before having the chance to ponder over it Huang Shaotian opened his mouth again.

"Excellent Era have to obey Blue Rain because... Excellent Era's King Ye Qiu is now engaged to Blue Rain's Duke Huang Shaotian!" Huang Shaotian grinningly declared, full of excitement. Everyone, however, did not share his excitement.

"""""""WHAT!?""""""" As if their hearts merged into one, the whole battlefield immadiately cried out their obvious bewilderment.

"This... Blue Rain, you kidnapped a fair man like me to be forced marrying that chatterbox?" Ye Xiu righteously demanded like a maiden protecting her chastity.

"This..." Yu Wenzhou is also speechless.

The others are not so speechless though...

"Blue Rain! Very good! To think these young grasses dare to step over their boundary...! We'll see how you compete with us, Tyranny. Ye Qiu is mine since the first season! Young grass like you should shut the hell up!" Han Wenqing yelled furiously. Everyone gasped, so their rivalry ran _that_ deep?!

"F*ck! Not feeling sad to do this but I hereby declare that I cut off my alliance with Blue Rain! Head-on war we shall, King Ye Qiu hadn't answer my marriage proposal yet. I'm obligated to save him!" Zhang Jiale also cursed and yelled.

"Frivolous! Presumptous!" Huang Shaotian raged on his ex-ally.

"I would be happy if you all stop to pursue King Ye Qiu, for he's this king's future husband. The marriage alliance had been finalized." Wang Jiexi's Vaccaria suspended in the air, a voice full of confidence stated this. Ye Xiu choked over his cigarette's smoke, "SINCE WHEN?!" speechbubble floated over One Autumn Leaf's head.

"Too bad! He's... My husband!" Zhou Zekai is unhappy at how they all claimed his crush to be with them, so be bravely made that declaration.

"Sadly you had a fallen out. The broken alliance is the proof you guys had divorced." Xiao Shiqin argued Zhou Zekai's statement logically.

"That's right!" The others agreed, leaving Zhou Zekai gritting his teeth in extreme displeasure.

"Impertinent ants! Frivolous vermins! Well tell you what? Im marrying him now!" Huang Shaotian declared and turned to Swoksaar.

"Captain Yu! You're the captain, you can marry off people right?!" Huang Shaotian asked impatiently.

Yu Wenzhou hesitated, "um... I can I guess... If only we're all married *cough*," Yu Wenzhou subtly negotiated with a cough.

Huang Shaotian paused and frowned displeasedly at his captain, "... Fine then, but the first night is mine," Huang Shaotian agreed.

"Alright," Yu Wenzhou agreed, nodding with determination.

"""""""""AS IF!"""""""" Everyone's hearts like merging into one as they interjected in sync.

"The hell?" Ye Xiu blurted out.

"Alright it's decided then! Whoever win this war, marry Ye Qiu!" Chu Yunxiu happily declared

"Hold on! This war's goal is to conquer everything why this suddenly changed?!" Sun Xiang cried out incredulously.

"Who cares about conquering everything? I'll conquer Ye Qiu!" Huang Shaotian immadiately dismissed Sun Xiang. Ye Xiu sweatdropped.

"Same here," Han Wenqing coldly agreed

"That's why I said, you guys stop it!" Ye Xiu yelled.

"In any case this event's name is War and Romance. We didn't have the 'Romance' earlier, so the situation now is perfect," Zhang Xinjie countered.

"The 'Romance'... I'm pretty sure it was supposedly 'Romance' as in manly dream about fighting and fantasy..." Li Xuan mumbled to himself deadpannedly.

"Enough! Let's start the OTP war- I meant, Romance War!" Chu Yunxiu once again yelled.

"Chu Yunxiu, you da-" Ye Xiu started.

"BEGIN!" Chu Yunxiu interrupted him and declared excitedly.

The top tier avatars moved like a blurr and activated their chosen skills.

"I want to stay single!" Ye Xiu protested bluntly but to no avail... The real chaos and war has begin.

* * *

 *** Huang Shaotian reffers himself as "Benwang" here, which is ancient china of reffering to oneself if one is a prince or at least related to royalty. Lol! If you guys also read ancient china romance novels, you'll be extremely familiar with this term.**

 **And Wang Jiexi actually also influenced by Huang Shaotian by saying "This King"! In case you're wondering, WJ reffers himself as "Zhen" here which is only used by the emperror (I Think,)**

 **The OC in the meeting (Cai Lin) is me, yeah hence self-insert! At first I want to make it as only a disposable nameless character. But writing "The Official" "The Female Official" is a pain to my poor hand, and also less-fun.**

 **But, I want to try and speaking in noblish arrogant way too like HS! In any case my "Cai Lin" is taken from Medusa's given name by Xiao Yan in Battle Through The Heaven. She's an arrogant yet bewitching snake queen that never let people (other than XY and Her daughter) have it the other way with her. (HA! She's the BEST girl! Go Cai Lin! Go Xun'Er! Every other girls could just DIE! Especially that disgusting Yun Yun! Every other girls aside for Cai Lin and Xun'Er (by extends, Zi Yan) could just explode and die! Don't go near Xiao Yan you bitches!)**

 **EHEM!**

 _ **"Frivolous readers, today is this Queen's birthday so this queen orders you to congratulate me and wish this queen all the best. If you do not do as I say that I will torture you (by going on Hiatus)"**_

 **Dear readers, don't get offended okay? I just want to act like an arrogant queen like the real Cai Lin just a bit!**


End file.
